Pheramoan for Me
by Lasympathetique
Summary: Shino, Kiba, and Hinata are sent out by Lady Tsunade to track an intruder to the Leaf Village. But this attacker hits Kiba with a unexpected weapon that debilitates him in one of the most...effective ways. He's a teenage boy, after all. Hinata goes on ahead, leaving Shino to deal with the sticky aftermath of one of the sneakiest attacks every waged on Team Eight. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Team eight was out on another mission.

Lady Tsunade had told the team there was good reason to believe that this ninja in particular was a scout from another village, planning an ambush on the Hidden Leaf Village while they were at their weakest. Not only had the mysterious intruder managed to cover up any scent that he'd been in the village at all, but he'd also gotten away with some blueprints of the Hidden Leaf Village. No other shinobi were available, so Lady Tsunade rounded up Team Eight, confiding in them that their tracking skills ought to be more than capable of finding the intruder and restoring the missing documents. The only troubling thing was the lack of evidence there was ever an intruder at all. The last words Lady Tsunade said still rang in Shino's ears.

 _It's no easy feat, destroying all trace of yourself. Even the most skilled shinobi leave something behind, a scent or trail of some kind. Be on your guard._

Shino's bugs rustled in his skin, picking up vibrations from the environment and constantly wary of alien movement. They communicated rudimentarily with the other insects inhabiting the forest, trading the knowledge of scent and asking if anything similar passed through recently. Unfortunately, none of the forest insects offered Shino any useful information. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Shino called out to his teammates.

"Hinata, Kiba. My bugs aren't picking up anything."

Kiba nodded in agreement, frowning. "Akumaru can't catch a scent! This guy's better than we thought."

"He must be covering his scent somehow," Hinata chimed in, her soft voice carrying through the forest. "Remember what Lady Tsunade told us? This guy is a scent-genius. Maybe I can see him." Shino saw her brow furrow in concentration, and realized she was using her byakugan. The veins in her forehead popped as her milky eyes searched beyond what Shino could see.

"Well, anything?" asked Kiba as they soared through the forest.

Hinata focused hard for a moment, then gasped. "He's up ahead! I can see his chakra!"

"How far?" asked Shino.

"A few kilometers, he's fast. But we can catch him!"

Kiba grinned, revealing sharp canines. "Leave it to me! Akumaru, let's go!"

Shino held up his arms. "Kiba, wait-"

But the boy and his dog were already blurs in the distance, sprinting blindly into danger. Shino felt a twinge of panic.

"Shino, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, her wide eyes all-seeing. It irked Shino how quickly Hinata gleaned the smallest of personal things, but in a battle situation it came in handy.

"This guy's got a few tricks up his sleeve," Shino replied, picking up the pace. "If he's somehow hiding himself from Akumaru _and_ my insects, he's no novice."

Hinata paled. "You're right, Shino. You think it might be too much for Kiba?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh."

"We have to go, fast. Lead the way, Hinata."

With fresh determination, Hinata nodded. "Right!" Her eyes focused as she activated her byakugan, and without missing a beat she sped up through the trees.

 _That Kiba,_ Shino cursed in his head. _So reckless. So…stupid._

The two turned into a blur as they spurred onward, led by Hinata's infallible eyesight. The insects crawling beneath Shino's skin trembled with anticipation, buzzing palpably and sending vibrations Shino could feel. He didn't know what was getting them so excited, but he knew he didn't like it. There weren't tremors of happened, but of adrenaline spiked fear. Something big was coming up ahead.

"We're closing in!" Hinata shouted, preparing herself with shuriken. Shino did the same, fingers poised and ready to unleash his chakra-eating kikaichu on the intruder. This mission was already more difficult than he's anticipated. There were so many other tasks to be done in the village, and not enough man-power to compensate. The sooner the ninja caught their man, the better.

"There!" Hinata released her shuriken without hesitation, speeding through the air into the thick of trees. Shino tracked it, bracing himself for battle.

But when the shuriken found its mark, it was far from what Shino expected.

The target was clothed head to toe, his face concealed by swaths of fabric. The shuriken struck him right in the shoulder, normally a debilitating for a ninja, but the spot was covered in so much fabric that little damage was done. Several yellowed scrolls stuck out of the backpack strapped around him, which Shino quickly deduced to be the stolen documents.

Hinata threw another shuriken and the ninja barely avoided it. The ninja unleased a row of daggers at Shino and Hinata, but they were so weakly thrown and poorly aimed that Shino hardly had to leap out of the way.

 _Not impressive,_ Shino thought as he landed on a tree branch. _He has almost no taijutsu whatsoever._

His fingers flexed, ready to unleash a swarm of insects so surround the stranger. But his attention was deterred the moment he spotted Kiba.

The boy was flat on his back on the forest floor, out cold.

Shino turned to Hinata. "Kiba."

Taking advantage of the distraction, the ninja threw a smoke bomb and disappeared behind the hazy veil. But this smoke bomb was different from the others Shino had encountered. It left a thick pungent scent that was almost impossible to breathe through, practically debilitating. Doubling over, Shino clutched his stomach and coughed. Beneath his skin he felt the noxious stench slowly be broke down and absorbed by his insects. He heard Hinata coughing too, and tried to search for her through the purple smoke.

He saw her small figure hunched over in agony, both hands clasped to her mouth. The first taste of the purple gas had been acrid, terrible, before Shino's insects started digesting it within him. But without anything to buffer the gas, Hinata was almost paralyzed with disgust.

Moving quickly, Shino sped to Hinata and scooped her up, leaping high above where the gas could spread. He set her down gently, resting her head against the trunk of the tree. She coughed a few more times and her blank eyes watered, but soon Hinata was able to look at Shino.

"What – what was that?"

"No ordinary smoke bomb."

Hinata coughed again. "Where is Kiba?"

"Unconscious, on the ground."

Hinata's eyes widened. She immediately stood up and focused her mind. "Byakugan!"

Shino watched as Hinata searched the forest. Then she relaxed.

"He's alive. His chakra network is still active."

Shino breathed in relief. But there wasn't time to celebrate. Their target had already disappeared deeper into the forest.

"Hinata," said Shino, thinking on his feet. "Go after the target. With your byakugan, you're the only one of us that can track him. I'll check on Kiba. We'll come after you as soon as possible. But keep your distance." Shino's glasses shone as he regarded Hinata seriously. "He seems like a weak fighter, but we don't know what he's capable of. He got Kiba and Akumaru."

Nodding, a look of determination overcame Hinata. "Right!" Without another word, she sped away through the trees and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

 _She'll be fine,_ Shino reassured himself. _She's stronger than she looks. And it won't be hard to find her with the tracking beetle I planted on her._

Shino dropped from the trees and landed gently on the forest floor next to Kiba. As he approached the boy, he realized Akumaru was knocked unconscious too just a few feet away. The poor puppy wasn't moving at all. Shino send a few insects to inspect, while he focused on his human teammate.

Kneeling down, Shino's eyes searched Kiba. The boy's face was covered in scratches, which wasn't out of the ordinary. The boy was so reckless, he was always giving himself minor injuries in training. Shino tracked the scratches on Kiba's cheeks to the red markings beneath his eyes, to the eyelids themselves. Rapid fluttering movements told Shino that even if Kiba was unconscious, his mind was still wildly active. Cautiously, Shino put a hand on Kiba's shoulder and shook.

"Kiba…Kiba…"

Suddenly a hand swatted wildly at the air, and Shino leaned back to avoid getting slapped. Kiba's eyes were still closed, but he waved his arm as though disturbed by something, trying to ward it off. As his hand passed by Shino's face with a blast of air, Shino's bugs excited. Frowning, Shino leaned in to inspect his teammate more closely. Something wasn't right...

 _That scent….somehow…familiar?_

His insects rustled in anticipation, and Shino worried about what could make them so agitated. Carefully, he leaned down and tried to get a better sense of the smell. Shino brushed back Kiba's hood, and instantly recoiled.

What looked like stark white dust coated the inside of Kiba's jacket and hair. The white powder was left in traces on his face and neck, and when Shino looked more closely, he saw it covered all down Kiba's coat. Shino rubbed some of the powder between his fingers, inspecting it closely.

 _Some kind of offensive weapon?_ The white stuff seemed hardly as dangerous as flour.

But when he brought it to his nose, something electric shuddered through his body. It sent a jolt straight to his heart and stole his breath, as though he smelled something intensely acidic. Shino backed up, panicking, immediately trying to shake the white dust away from his hand as it clicked in his brain why the scent was so familiar.

 _No way…but how could he weaponize…?_

Just then, Kiba groaned and sat up. Shino froze as he watched his teammate rub his head, wincing in pain. Unease spread through Shino.

"Ugh…my head…" Kiba looked up and saw Shino. His whole being changed to seriousness. "Shino! What happened? I was right on that guys' heels when he turned around and blew this…stuff… into my face. I blacked out, I don't remember-"

Suddenly Kiba's words choked off. He blinked, slowly. Shino could read Kiba's internal assessment on his face, the confusion of sensations erupting within him. Shino felt his heart sped up in his chest, beating so loudly he wouldn't be surprised if Kiba could hear it. Deliberately, Shino took a deep breath.

"Uh…hey Shino…" Kiba's voice was strangled. "I don't feel so good…I mean…" His words cut off as Kiba suddenly inhaled, involuntarily letting out a groan that sent a sudden pang of heat straight into Shino. Shrinking his head further into his jacket, Shino gritted his teeth and willed the fire away. Everything was a frenzy inside of him.

"Oh gods…oh man…." Kiba groaned, trying to stand up. His arms and legs quivered beneath him, and his face was flushed.

The sight was too much for Shino and he turned around. A few of his insects crawled back, affirming that Akumaru was alive, but knocked out. The powder must have missed the puppy, because the insects that returned were normal.

 _Well that's good news, at least_

"Sh-Shino…"

Shino's spine went rigid as iron as Kiba called his name. The boy sounded so pathetic and weak and _needy_.

 _Is he asking me to lose control_

He didn't move. He couldn't.

"…Shino…please…"

With every word, Kiba sounded more and more desperate, more out of breath. Shino braced himself to speak.

"It's pheromones. That bastard weaponized….he weaponized pheromones…"

"Shino…"

"I've never heard of it before- _ah!_ " Suddenly Shino was on all fours, his legs buckling out beneath him. It seemed everything in him was rushing straight to his groin, making his cock throb. Shuddering, Shino felt himself get more and more aroused, his skin begging for touch.

 _And my contact was only second hand…_

Suddenly two hands grabbed Shino roughly and threw him on his back, and Shino's suspicions were confirmed as he felt Kiba's hot lips press against his own. Unable to hold back, Shino kissed back, allowed his mouth to open and letting Kiba's tongue explore.

The boy was a messy kisser, eager and everywhere. He licked up Shino's cheek and grazed his chin with sharp teeth before ravaging his neck with vigor, biting and suckling like Shino's neck was delicious. A moan escaped Shino's lips, and through the fog he found his fingers tracing upward Kiba's jacket, trying desperately to find the zipper. Once secured, he pulled downward and was enveloped in the body heat that was pure Kiba, uninhibited by clothing. The boy was a furnace as he pressed his bare chest against Shino. Shino's mind was racing so wildly he didn't notice Kiba toying with the buttons on his own coat one by one, until they were all undone.

Roughly, Kiba pushed Shino's coat up over his head, revealing nothing but a thin shirt covering Shino's torso. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he pushed the shirt up as well, forcing Shino's glasses off in the process. Shino felt the cold slap of air on his bare skin for a second, until Kiba bent over and began toying with his tongue and lips all down the length of Shino's body. Shino's arms were still caught in the sleeves of his coat and he squirmed to free himself, but it was difficult to concentrate when Kiba's teeth grazed his left nipple.

Shino gasped at the sensation. He was so sensitive there. Kiba seemed to notice immediately, and starting eagerly kissing and sucking at the tender spot until Shino was moaning. He felt Kiba planting kisses along his collarbone and inhaled sharply when his right nipple was enveloped in warm wetness. Kiba sucked and toyed and hit a spot just right, making Shino buck his hips.

Shino's mind was spinning a thousand different ways. Everything felt so _good_. The insects inside him felt it as well, enhancing every sensation as they hummed about beneath his skin. Kiba's lips trailed lower, leaving cool strands of saliva down Shino's ribs and abdomen, until they stopped at the waistline of his pants.

Without warning, Kiba's hand pressed against the growing bulge in Shino's pants. Shino whimpered uncontrollably, straining his head back. His arms were still tied up in his jacket, as he'd been too distracted by Kiba's mouth to work on freeing them. He couldn't think much of anything else besides Kiba's mouth and the things it could do.

"You're so hot…" Kiba mumbled against Shino's naked stomach. "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now…"

The warmth of Kiba's breath on his bare skin aroused Shino, making his cock twitch. "I…have some…idea…"

Then before he knew what was happening, Kiba's hands were unfastening Shino's pants and sliding his underwear down with them. Shino flushed with embarrassment as his erection sprang loose, but it only bothered him for a second, because shortly afterward Kiba pressed his lips to the sensitive tip of Shino's cock.

A new stronger sensation flooded Shino and his hips rose to meet Kiba's mouth, begging for more. He was so close already, but Shino didn't care. All he could think about was rocking hard into Kiba's mouth, enveloping his entire cock in that sweet wet heat.

He shuddered at Kiba licked the underside of his length, pausing to bob Shino's tip. Then Shino felt Kiba's mouth sink deeper and deeper until his mouth was fastened around Shino's entire cock.

"Kiba!" Shino was unable to keep his voice down and Kiba started going up and down, stroking Shino's cock with his mouth.

 _He's…he's…_

Thoughts were a blur. There was nothing but Kiba's saliva dripping and mixing with Shino's precum, the erotic sounds of sucking and squelching, Shino's rapid breathing and moans. His hips moved with a mind of their own, leaning into Kiba's mouth and pushing faster. He felt Kiba's lips press down right into his pubic hair before going up the length of his cock again to the very tip, leaving everything wanting achingly until Kiba's head bobbed again.

 _I can't…control…I'm going to…_

"A-ah!" Shino moaned as he came, filling Kiba's mouth with cum. Everything was electric white, blank, every nerve sang. His back arched up in wonderful ecstatic release.

Shino regained his breath to see Kiba spitting out gobs of white, and his face flushed. There was _so much cum_ , he didn't know how Kiba had held him in his mouth during his entire orgasm.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but Kiba looked up at him suddenly, His eyes were still wild with lust, and Shino saw that he had a hand around his very erect cock. Shino blinked, surprised. Kiba was _so big_. It was hypnotising the way Kiba's hand stroked his cock, and with a sudden pang Shino realized the pheromones were not out of his system quite yet. Precum coated the tip down the length, and suddenly Shino wanted nothing more than to have Kiba's throbbing member in his mouth. He wanted to feel the hard length of it fill up his throat.

Suddenly, Kiba grabbed Shino by the shoulders and pulled him to his knees. Shino's arms were still tied up in his coat, and he hurriedly tried to shrug them free once again, but Kiba had a different idea in mind. He fisted his fingers into Shino's hair hard enough to make Shino yelp, pulling Shino down to the tip of his erect cock. There was a needy frenzy to every action Kiba did. Shino wondered how much the pheromones had hijacked Kiba's brain, his teammate seemed hardly in control of his actions. There was nothing but base animal need.

Shino opened his mouth as Kiba pulled his head forward down the length of his enormous shaft. Saliva pooled down his chin instantly as the cock filled his entire mouth. The taste was strong and musky, but the cock itself was so hard and smooth that Shino let himself be pulled up and down again by Kiba, this time swallowing almost the entire length. Something jumped at the back of Shino's mouth as Kiba pulled himself in deeper, and he almost choked. Kiba was so _big_.

Then Kiba's fingers curled deeper into Shino's hair, and anticipation filled Shino. Kiba threw his head back and groaned erotically as he started face-fucking Shino, speeding up the rhythm of his hips. All Shino could do was keep his mouth open as Kiba forcefully moved his head back and forth, thrusting into it so deep that Shino could feel Kiba's cock sliding down his throat. He felt saliva dripping onto his chin with every thrust, his scalp stinging every time Kiba pulled his hair. He _loved_ it.

"Ah…ah…ah-ah-ah"

Kiba was so loud, and every moan was incentive for Shino to keep going. He let his tongue play along Kiba's shaft as he bobbed up and down, eliciting needy gasps. Shino felt satisfaction spread through him as he allowed himself to be face-fucked. He was responsible for such…such _pleasure_. It was almost enough to make him hard again.

Kiba's moans escalated until he was almost screaming in pleasure, and suddenly gripped Shino's hair so tightly that pain shot through like needles. Shino moaned as hot cum spilled into his mouth. It was a salty as sea water, but surprisingly sweet, and there was a lot of it. Shino made to move his head away, but Kiba's fingers turned to iron. Without any other choice, Shino swallowed. It wasn't as bad as he expected it to be, not overly viscous, but with a bitter aftertaste,

Heaving a sigh of immense relief, Kiba released Shino and fell onto his back. The effects of everything flooded Shino and he fell forward, panting heavily. He felt as if all his energy was drained.

There was silence as the two boys were still for a moment, both immobilized by the intense mania of what had just happened. Blood thrummed in Shino's head, and he was desperately dizzy.

 _I need…to eat…a bowl of rice…or something_

Straining to look over, Shino saw Kiba in a similar state of exhaustion. The boy looked absolutely drained, sprawled out on his back on the forest floor, flaccid cock still out.

Shino turned away immediately. "Kiba, you're…revealing yourself."

Kiba barked a laugh. "Like…like it still…would bother you…after…" Then he groaned and clutched his head. "I feel like…I fell off…a cliff…"

Shino nodded, closing his eyes and trying to focus inwardly. Perhaps his insects could provide some insight. They murmured, irritated about something beneath his skin, and Shino opened his eyes when the answer struck him. The insects were upset because they were hungry. _That powder…_ It was such a primitive tactic, so base and animalistic that it had _worked_.

"Our chakra…was drained…when we…"

"Wh-what?"

"The powder, it affected our chakra…poured it into the reproductive…system…somehow…"

With great difficulty, Shino propped himself up and finally wriggled out of his coat sleeves. With as much dignity as he could muster, Shino pulled his shirt back over his head and buttoned his coat up past his chin. The added layers made him feel a bit better. When he replaced his shades, Shino could feel almost normal again, if it wasn't for that salty aftertaste in his mouth.

Shino picked himself up suddenly, brushing off any dirt the forest floor left on his clothing. "We have to go after Hinata. She might be in danger."

Alarmed, Kiba leapt to his feet. "You're right. Oh no, Hinata…Akumaru! Here, boy!"

Shino opened his mouth to tell Kiba what happened to the pup, but at that moment Akumaru sped out of the trees and right to Kiba's side.

Kiba grinned as he scratched Akumaru behind the ears. "Good boy. Smart, taking cover when we were…" Trailing off, Kiba glanced at Shino and his ears went beet red.

It struck Shino's nerves. _Is he now just realizing what conspired?_

Kiba cleared his throat, staring at the forest floor. "Uh, so, we don't really need to- to _tell_ anyone what happened, right?"

Ordinarily, Shino knew it would be impertinent to tell the Hokage every detail of the enemy's attack strategies, ensuring that every possible counter-measure could be taken to prevent harm. But taking one look at Kiba, Shino knew this would be something he would take to his grave. No one could ever know how he had let dog boy Kiba fuck him in the face, and then _swallow_.

Shino's eyes glinted daggers behind his shades. "It never happened."

And the two boys were off through the forest, following the trail of Shino's tracking beetle to Hinata. Shino tried to refocus his brain on the mission, but Kiba's needy face kept flashing before his eyes. There was something he liked a little too much, and even now Shino could feel Kiba's presence beside him. Something was changed between them.

Shino wondered if he wasn't upset about it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the eventful mission, and Squad Eight was back on the training grounds. Shino sat on the ground, legs crossed, hands perched on his knees as he observed the way his beetles tracked over his skin and into the grass. Discerning any potential emerging of his insects was one of the quieter responsibilities of being a part of the Aburame clan. Shino was grateful for the task; it left him in solitude, crouched in the cool shade away from anyone's suspicious glances.

Hinata was none the wiser. She'd managed to take down the rogue ninja on her own, dodging his attacks and hitting him with several small, well-placed punches. He'd been taken into custody for questioning and the documents had been restored. It was a textbook mission takedown. But at the debriefing, Shino was unable to relax. He still cringed at the memory.

 _"_ _So, Hinata nabbed the perpetrator on her own," said Lady Tsunade, rifling through several documents. "What happened to you two?"_

 _Shino shrunk his face deeper into his collar. "The culprit utilized…some kind of weaponized smoke bomb."_

 _Catching his lead, Kiba nodded eagerly. "It knocked us out, clean like a light! We woke up and our chakra was completely drained."_

 _"_ _Drained?" Tsunada leaned in closer, elbows on her desk, fingers laced. "What do you mean, drained?"_

 _Shino paused. He glanced at Kiba, who was sweating bullets. "I can't explain it," he said slowly. "It was like…during the time we were unconscious…our chakra left us."_

 _"_ _Like it leaked out somehow," Kiba added, thinking he was being helpful. Shino was grateful he wasn't prone to blushing, otherwise he'd be beet red. His ears might be burning, but that could easily just be the insects._

 _"_ _Leaked out…" Tsunada frowned, looking utterly perplexed. "I've never heard of such a thing. You didn't manage to obtain a sample of this smoke bomb, did you? Some residue, perhaps?"_

 _"_ _No," said the boys at the same time._

 _Shino shot Kiba a deathly glare, but Kiba was oblivious. He had a pained look on his face, like he would rather be anywhere else but in the Hokage's office. Shino understood how he felt._

 _"_ _It dissolved on impact," said Shino, deadpan. "Like a regular smoke bomb."_

 _"_ _I see. Well," Tsunade shuffled the papers on her desk into a neat pile and put them away in a manila folder. "We'll try to get more information out of him, but it's not likely. The guy's a clam. Not even our toughest might be able to crack him."_

 _"_ _That's too bad," Kiba said too quickly, as Shino willed with all his might that Kiba might just shut up._

 _Thankfully, Hinata came to the rescue. "His attacks completely incapacitated us," she explained, apparently unaware of the weird vibe between Shino and Kiba. "There was no way for us to collect a sample of the bomb. Please believe me, Lady Tsunade, we tried our best."_

 _Lady Tsunada sighed. Shino could practically see the veins popping in her forehead, screaming stress. She waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. This one is tricky. We weren't even able to identify the village he was affiliated with. Anyways," she kicked back in her chair and heaved a sigh, "You're dismissed. Good work nabbing him."_

 _Hinata's hand went to her heart. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade!" she exclaimed in her soft voice._

 _"_ _Thanks," Kiba added weakly, eyes shifting around the office._

 _"_ _Thank you," said Shino, hoping Lady Tsunade would be too absorbed in her paperwork to notice how_ absolutely fucking weird _Kiba was acting._

 _Shino felt the burden on his shoulders lift as Lady Tsunada refocused on the sheets in front of her, waving her hand dismissively. "Enjoy the day."_

That wasn't the only thing Shino couldn't shake.

Hard as he tried, Shino could not stop replaying that first _encounter_ in his mind. It came up out of the blue at random, horrible, inconvenient moments. Like the time when the squad was training on wooden dummies that hot day and Kiba was doused in sweat, keeled over and panting after a rough bout. Or when Kurenai took a rare leaf out of Asuma's book and treated the squad to barbeque, and Kiba ate so sloppily that sauce ran down his chin and dribbled onto the table. Or the time when Akumaru accidentally marked Kiba's shirt so the boy spent the rest of the training session with his bare chest glistening in the sunlight, all tanned and battle-weathered and glistening with a full day's work on his naked back…

"Shino?"

Hinata's gently voice broke the spell. Shino adjusted his glasses, frowning in an attempt to appear like he had things under control.

"Yes, Hinata?"

He looked up to see Hinata hovering over him, a look of matronly concern on her face. "I, uh, was just wonder if you wanted to train with me? You've just been watching your insects, and, well, not that there's anything wrong with that! But it might be nice to spar, too?"

Shino glanced up for a split second. In the distance he saw Kiba and Akumaru, two distant specks hurtling through the trees, probably practicing Akumaru's marking techniques. They were far enough away that Shino reluctantly stood up. He readjusted his glasses.

"I won't go easy on you."

Hinata's smile was small and genuine. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Shino admired how easily Hinata rolled with the punches. Despite her fragile appearance and paper-thin demeanour, Hinata had the ability to accept and move on. She acclimated to Shino's distant nature right away when Squad Eight first formed, understanding sooner than most that there was more beneath the stand-offish armour and cold, better-than-you aura that came with being talented _and_ quiet, since she was shy herself. Shino felt that Hinata was one of the few people in the entire Leaf Village who could really appreciate sitting quietly in company. Whenever it was just him and Hinata sparring or grabbing a bite to eat, they usually enjoyed an amicable silence together. There was no need to words. Everything that needed to be said went unsaid between them.

They traded fists, the only sound coming from the air of each punch, so strong that Shino could feel the breezes of Hinata's throws tickle his ear. The sun travelled in the sky while the couple sparred, and before long both Shino and Hinata were panting.

"That – _pant -_ was pretty – _pant_ \- good," said Hinata, palms out and trembling. Sweat beaded over her pale brow, and her cheeks were tinted red from exertion. "You're getting – _pant_ \- better at close combat."

Shino nodded, unable to breathe enough to summon words. Though he was careful to keep his outer composure as smooth and unreadable as a calm lake, his heart thrummed rapidly. When he tried to raise his arm to match Hinata's offensive stance, it felt like two sandbags were tied to his wrists.

"Here, take it easy." Hinata approached Shino with a gently smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should sit down."

Shino let Hinata guide him to the base of a tree, where he sat gratefully in the shade, leaning against the gnarled trunk.

"Water?" Hinata offered, taking her own water sack from her hip. Shino took it, drinking the cool water. Relief flooded his dry throat, and Shino wiped his mouth and handed the sack back to Hinata.

"Thanks," Shino managed, able to speak now that his throat no longer felt coated in sand.

"You're really getting better." Hinata sat next to Shino, taking a drink. "I know close-combat isn't your specialty, but you're getting better."

Shino didn't say anything. Everything hurt, and with his insects eating away at his chakra at all times, Shino felt even more exhausted. He imagined his bedroom, cool and quiet, and his soft bedsheets. His head would hit the pillow and he'd be out like a light.

"Um, Shino?"

Something was different in Hinata's voice. Shino turned to her, and her face was hesitant.

"Can I ask you something?" she continued, fiddling her fingers very much the same as when Naruto was around. "It's about Kiba."

Dread filled Shino. Sinking deeper into his coat, Shino struggled to keep his voice even. "What is it?"

"It's just…well," Hinata's eyelashes fluttered as she looked away. She blushed. "Is he…mad at me? He didn't seem like his usual self today, and he didn't seem to want to train with us. I know he was kind of upset when I was the one that tracked down the rogue ninja. I think his pride was hurt. Do you really think he could be so upset over something like that?"

Relief swept over Shino like a flood. He couldn't believe his luck. The answer was staring Hinata right in the nose and she'd somehow still managed to sidestep it. Instead of appropriating the blame towards Shino, she'd taken it upon herself.

 _She really is so self-sacrificing_ , Shino thought. But the worry on her face panged him, and treading with great caution, Shino elected to shed some relief upon Hinata.

"He's not mad at you," Shino said. "Kiba is not the type to hold a grudge over something so foolish."

"Yes, you're right…but there's still something about the way he's acting…it's bothering me."

"He is being unusual," Shino agreed, gritting his teeth at how terribly transparent Kiba's emotions were. "I'll talk to him."

Hinata lit up. "Would you? Oh, thank you! I wasn't sure of what to say…" She stood up and extended a hand, which Shino gratefully took. "I'm happy you noticed it too," Hinata confided. "For a second I thought I was going crazy," she giggled, helping him up.

Shino couldn't think of anything else to say, fearing he'd already said too much. But Hinata walked obliviously beside him, and Shino knew that she hadn't figured it out. He wondered why the idea of Hinata finding out what had happened between him and Kiba was so repellant. After all, she was their teammate, confidant, and loyal friend. Shino trusted few people as much as he did Hinata. And besides, it wasn't really his or Kiba's fault, what had transpired between them. Their actions were brought on by the biological engineering of an enemy attacker. There was no fault to be found, no sin to admit.

Somewhere deep, deep down within the dark caverns of his mind, Shino knew why. It was the same reason he'd replayed the memory every night before falling asleep in his bed, one hand trailing down into his boxers, far after the pheromones were long expelled from his body.

Hinata gave Shino a gently hug, and he realized they arrived at the Aburame household. The walk seemed gone in the blink of an eye. Shino didn't even remember going through half the city.

"Thanks for sparring," she said, looking noticeably happier. "And thanks for clearing up…y'know…"

Shino nodded. "Goodbye, Hinata."

He turned to leave, but her voice called him back.

"Oh, will I see you tonight?"

"Tonight?" Shino asked, puzzled.

"Yes, we're celebrating Neji's birthday. We're having a small get-together soon, family only, but…" Hinata leaned in, dropping her voice to hardly a whisper, "Tenten and Rock Lee want to surprise him and take him out to dinner afterwards. Everyone's going, I think. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and us. Oh dear, did I forget to tell you?"

 _Absolutely you did-_ Shino stifled his irritation. He'd come so far with Hinata all afternoon, he wasn't about to throw such progress away. "I'll be there," he said, delicately evading her question.

"Good, I'm so glad! See you then," Hinata waved as Shino walked through the gates into his home. He waved back before closing the gates, and felt the pressing weight on his shoulders release.

 _She doesn't know_

Shino entered his house, which was thankfully empty, and headed straight for his room. Closing his door behind him, Shino dropped onto his bed with huge relief. His muscles and bones ached like an old man's. Even more, the tiresome task of maintaining pretenses was exhausting. Shino felt like his brain had to spin twenty percent faster to keep up with his own feelings, Kiba's unexpected behaviors, and the reactions of everyone else. Surely he could afford to take a short nap…

A bird called outside Shino's window and he stirred, sinking his face deeper into his pillow. He still ached from the training session with Hinata. There was something about Hinata that he was forgetting, he realized in the fog of sleep. Something was happening, later, perhaps. _A get-together? Celebration? Was I invited or did I overhear it?_

 _Hinata…_

 _Neji_

 _Birthday, supper, everyone going_

 _I_ was _invited_

Shino sat up, readjusting his askew googles. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth clean of the musky sleep, and tried to brush his hair but gave up when the comb got stuck. Splashing cold water on his face, Shino realized everybody else must be at the barbeque place already, seeing as it was quite dark outside. His eyes slid over his reflection and he earned himself 'passable'. Shino slipped out of his room and left without a word.

Rowdy laughs erupted and loud conversation flowed from inside the barbeque place as Shino arrived. He hesitated outside, suddenly nervous at the prospect of seeing Kiba. _It's a party, it's not like training. Will he still avoid me? The atmosphere will be different, but our current situation still stands. If he continues behaving bizarrely, someone is bound to notice. Not everyone is as forgiving as Hinata-_

"Oh, Shino!"

Shino straightened at the mention of his name. He relaxed when he saw it was only Choji.

"Didn't know you were coming, it's good to see you!" Choji exclaimed while shovelling bites of rice from a white takeout box into his mouth. "The party's just getting started. I was too hungry to wait for everyone to order, so I popped by the place next door. Man, sometimes eating with a big group is the worst."

Whatever Choji was eating smelled strongly of onion, teriyaki, and something Shino couldn't pinpoint, but was absolutely pungent. Shino's gut turned.

"Choji…what exactly are you eating?"

"Oh, just regular stirfry. But I get them to add pickles and –I swear it's good- peanut butter!"

Shino felt his stomach heave. The possibility of him vomiting right there on Choji's shoes was too high to risk.

"That's disgusting," Shino choked out before escaping into the sanctuary of the restaurant, too quickly to hear Choji's protests.

The restaurant was dimly lit by orange lanterns, but Shino's eyes were highly sensitive and the sudden glare made him squint. It appeared to be empty, except for two tables pushed together at the far end of the barbeque place, heads crowded around.

 _This was a miscalculation,_ Shino thought immediately. His hands tensed into fists. But before he could escape back into the open night, a soft voice breezed over the commotion.

"Shino! I'm so glad you made it!"

At the table a pale hand waved above the crowd of young shinobi, and Hinata smiled widely when she saw Shino. A few other heads turned and said similar things, beckoning Shino to come sit. But Shino barely heard them. He stood still, silently counting up the faces, and his heart stuttered when he saw Kiba's red painted cheeks among the mix.

"Yo, earth to Shino?" Naruto called out, laughing as he broke apart his chopsticks. "Anyone home?"

Breaking from his thoughts, Shino joined the others. When he reached the tables, he paused. There were no empty chairs.

"Pull up a chair," Rock Lee beckoned, scooting his own over to make room, eliciting a frown from Ino as her personal space was unwittingly invaded. "You are just in time! The food's arrived, and I am starving!"

To Shino's other side sat Sakura, and she passed him a pair of chopsticks. As he broke them apart and surveyed the meal, he noticed Neji sitting at the head of the table with a less-than enthusiastic expression.

"Happy Birthday, Neji," said Shino, acknowledging him with a nod.

Neji smiled painfully. "Thank you, Shino. But none of this is necessa-"

"Hey Neji," Tenten interrupted, sitting to his left. She nudged him. "Shut up."

"Yes!" Rock Lee agreed enthusiastically. "We told you! This is our way of thanking you for all your years of friendship with us. You've influenced each and every one of us at this table, here. Why, if it wasn't for your inspiring genius and dedication, I wouldn't be the ninja I am today…"

"Ugh…" Neji sank his head into his arms, but not before everyone saw how red his face was. Laughter erupted around the table.

"Anyways," Tenten recovered, raising her own glass. "To cut the speeches short, I propose a toast. To Neji!"

"To Neji!" The young ninja echoed throughout the barbeque restaurant, and various tea cups and water glasses were raised high. Shino stared blankly at the empty space in front of him until Rock Lee pushed his own water glass towards him, raising his tea high instead. Shino took the water glass and lifted his arm into the air, shooting Lee a grateful look from beneath his shades.

 _Perhaps the night will not be entirely calamitous_

As he thought, amidst the forest of raised arms, he noticed Kiba all the way on the other end of the table, next to Hinata, who sat to Neji's right. Kiba noticed him too, and they locked eyes for a brief second. Glancing away, Kiba laughed awkwardly at nothing in particular. No one else noticed, caught up in the toast, leaning in to clink glasses. When Shino's glass tapped Kiba's, he saw the boy's cheeks grow pink. It irked him how even during the toast, Kiba could not bring himself to maintain eye contact with Shino.

The gang threw their drinks back and dove into the food. The conversations waned from heated debates to gleefully recalling embarrassing stories. Shino sat back and absorbed it all, his insects gradually settling down within him. He let the warm atmosphere enveloping him from all sides like a wool blanket.

"Alright guys, let's take this show on the road!" Tenten exclaimed loudly after the food was gone. Even Choji, who'd reappeared later in the meal to join the party, was only picking at the remains like a dissatisfied buzzard.

As everyone buzzed into the moonlit streets of the Hidden Leaf, Shino wondered what Tenten meant, _on the road_. He bumped shoulders with the others as they travelled in a tight group, and found himself stiffen when a familiar scent wafted by.

Earthy and warm, Kiba smelled like a forest after a rainfall. Not like wet dog, which is what Shino would expect. But having been on the same team as Kiba for the past few years, he was readily appreciative that Kiba didn't smell as his clan techniques implied. And now the brown haired boy was right beside him, bumping shoulders in the tight crowd.

"Hello Kiba," said Shino, not being one to avoid an issue. It seemed impractical to pretend like nothing was different.

"Ah, hey, Shino." Even though all Shino could glimpse was Kiba's dark profile in the moonlight, he could sense the boy's uneasiness. "I –haha- wonder where we're going. Tenten didn't tell me this much." Even as Kiba's words sputtered like a leaky faucet, his shoulder pressed firmly next to Shino's. Even through two layers of clothing, Shino could feel heat radiating from Kiba. His insects swarmed to his shoulder beneath his skin, attracted by the warmth.

 _Wonderful. Even my own insects betray me_

When the group arrived at the gates of the Leaf Village, Neji's harried voice arose over the murmuring and teasing.

"What is this? Tenten, we are _not_ leaving the village!"

Wearing a mischievous grin, Tenten looked almost sinister in the candlelit night. "But this is the best part! C'mon, Neji. We're not going far."

Pulling a summoning scroll from her satchel, Tenten unravelled it in one swift motion. With a poof of smoke, she held a grappling hook. Swinging it with expert movements, Tenten leaned back and released at the height of momentum, carrying the four pronged hook to the top of the gates where it latched securely. Hoisting herself up like a monkey, Tenten starting climbing. She turned back.

"Hurry up! The night's not getting any younger."

Rock Lee was the next to go. "We are in the springtime of our youth!" he proclaimed, wrestling up the rope. "Let us not waste a second of it!"

Shino watched as each ninja climbed up the rope next. When Kiba clambered up the gate, Shino felt a blush creep into his cheeks. He quickly averted his eyes to the ground, not wanting to admit to himself the effect Kiba's butt had on him.

"Are you going to go?" Hinata whispered to Shino, looking nervous. "I didn't know about this part of the night." She watched Neji climb, goaded into it with combined effort by mainly Tenten, Rock Lee, and Naruto.

"I will go," Shino replied, pushing his glasses up. "I'm curious about what Tenten has in store."

"Well, if you go, I'll go!" Hinata resolved. She strode up to the rope and climbed, disappearing over the other side where a clamour of giggles and cheering greeted her.

Shino looked around. No one but him was left on the ground.

 _I could turn around and go home. Get a good night's sleep instead of this_

He took the thick rope in his hands, feeling the coarse material. Not quite knowing why, Shino hoisted his feet to press against the gates of the Leaf Village and started climbing.

* * *

No smut here but we're building up to something big kiddos


End file.
